Mr & Mrs Daniel Jackson
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Daniel Jackson's and Vala Mal Doran's flirty yet antagonistic relationship has begun to develop into something more with a gentle nudge/push from an ascended being "Morgan le Fay"
1. Chapter 1

January 2009 the war with the Ori ended a year ago and Daniel Jackson was relaxing on his sofa at his off base apparent, when he suddenly called out "Come out of hiding Morgan..., I know you're there."

Morgan la Fay the Ancient/Ascended being appears before Daniel telling him "You know I can't be seen interfering in the affairs of men, Daniel..." She said with a sly grin.

Daniel raises his eyebrow skeptically at Morgan's comments the corners of his mouth slowly turned downward squinting his eyes closed to the midpoint he asked her speculatively "What do you want Morgan?"

Morgan looking perfectly innocent with her eyebrows rounded she looked up at him as though she could see the sky through the ceiling itself and with an ever so slight smile she asks Daniel "You do love her... don't you Daniel?"

Daniel looks at her hoping she will come to the point asking "Morgan... Love... who...?"

Smiling Morgan took a seat and said "Vala Mal Doran of course... Daniel?"

Daniel's eyebrows formed a straight line across his face as a small knot starts to form at the bridge of his nose telling her with a deep sense of frustration "Sometimes I do..., and sometimes she infuriates me!"

With an eyebrow raised to a high arch Morgan smiles at Daniel, rather amused with his description telling him "That's called being in love... I like her Daniel, she reminds me of myself before I ascended."

This time Daniel's right eyebrow rose to a high arch and his gaze became hyper-focused as he lips begin to part Daniel asks Morgan "So..., you were a thief and a pick pocket?" he said half jokingly.

Morgan's lips pursed and her face was neutral as she tells him "No Daniel..., she is feisty; she draws you out of yourself."

Glaring at Morgan from under a frown Daniel is forced to admit "True... she does.., Even if she is a pain in my-!"

Morgan admonishes Daniel saying, "She is your pain in the ass" Morgan's face was blank if only for a moment as she smiled at Daniel innocently saying "I think the two of you would be a good match."

Before he can stop himself Daniel ponders the possibilities admitting openly and to himself, "Technically you're not creating feelings that are not there."

Grinning Morgan asks "Then you don't object to my gentle push?"

Daniel looked at Morgan smiling with his eyebrows raised clearly amused with himself asking her "Are you willing to baby sit..., Morgan?"

Her eyes were focused and dilated she was frowning, and her right eyebrow shot up to, a high arch as she looked at him squinting Morgan asks accusingly "Daniel!"

The points of both eyebrows curved inward to an arch and a knot started to form at the bridge of his nose once more as Daniel asks, "If I take Vala as my wife... and we have a child..., are you willing to baby sit?

Trying to avoid the matter at hand Morgan reminds Daniel "I am an ascended being!"

Daniel looks at Morgan pointedly asking her "What's your point?"

Morgan tells him "I am not mortal."

Daniel reminds Morgan he too was once an ascended being and knows the rules "If a mortal asks you to watch over a child you must..., at the very least you will be a God Mother"

Feinting laughter Morgan smirks at him saying "Ha, Ha... Daniel... besides babysitting is not the same thing as watching over a child"

"Now you're splitting hairs Morgan." Daniel commented

Vala comes walking in the front door of Daniel's home asking "Who were you talking to just now Daniel?"

From out of thin air Morgan's face appears saying "Me... Vala..."

Vala Mal Doran frowns and states "The last time we got involved with you-"

Morgan finishes the sentence by saying "You saved the universe."

Vala frowns telling Morgan "At a great cost... may I remind you"

Morgan's face softens as she tells Daniel "Please... think about what we talked about!"

Morgan's face vanished in a blink of an eye

Vala Mal Doran the former thief and con artist known throughout the universe she is used to wondering what the other person's angle is so she asks him "What did the two of you talk about Daniel?"

Daniel picks up a book and starts examining it saying "HHmm!"

Vala repeats the question this time with more a more insistant tone of voice "What did the two of you talk about... Daniel..." Turning the book in his hand around she said, "Your book is upside down..., stop avoiding my question!"

Daniel who was ignoring Vala just enough to get her interested replied "Oh I'm sorry Vala we talked about us." With raised eyebrow her curiosity was peaked as Vala asked Daniel "Us?" Daniel tells her with chuckle "Yea... Vala, you and me "us""

Vala asks Daniel "What about us!"

Looking at Vala over his glasses Daniel tells her "Morgan thinks we make a good couple!" Vala raises her Eyebrow to an arch skeptically stating "Does she now?"

Daniel says "I told her..., only if she becomes the God Mother""

Vala looks at Daniel playfully stating "That's stereo typing Daniel with her being an ascended!

"Planning on getting me pregnant Daniel?" Vala asked Him.

Laughing Daniel said to Vala, "I could see you as a mother." A tear starts forming in Vala's eye as she told him "Daniel... please don't say that to me if you don't mean it... I coulden't bear my heart braking again..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later Daniel sits on the sofa of his apartment Vala sits in a chair across from Daniel as he states "Vala you have been chasing me for four years now!"

Vala replies in a deep husky voice "Yet... you keep running Daniel."

Daniel's looks at her his face softens he asks Vala "What if I stop running?"

Vala face was blank and completely void of expression finally eyes start growing wider by the second and her right eyebrow starts rising to an arch as she asks "Are you serious Daniel... you're not just saying that to get me off my guard?"

Standing Daniel crosses the room to Vala. Gently he caresses her check with his finger tips and then without saying a word he lifts her into his arms as they drift down around her waist telling her softly "Get you off your guard..., yes... Vala I mean every word."

Having taken her in his arms, he gently presses his lips into hers Daniel's hungrily his lips dance over hers, he tastes her lips making her shiver. Slowly he starts sucking on her lips as though honey were dripping from her lips. Taking her lower lip between his own as he savors the taste of it as he ever so slowly sucks on it! Gently but firmly he began nibbling on her lower lip. Taking it between his teeth rolling it round in his mouth!

Looking deep into her eyes Daniel asks "Does that answer your question?"

Vala just stands there in his arms unable to speak, with her knees buckling. He holds on to Vala firmly enough so she will not fall

Daniel asks "Vala are you alright?

Regaining her composure Vala looks at him as though she was seeing him for the first time asking "Where have you been hiding... that?"

Gently smiling Daniel asks Vala "You mean... the kiss?" Slowly he kisses the spot just behind the ear working his way round her jaw finding her lips once more giving her a kiss

Vala pulls away and tries to catch her breath long enough to say, "Y-yes... you took my breath away!"

Daniel tells her "I have always been a passionate person Vala!"

As tears start forming in her eyes again Vala asks "You will not change your mind"

As Daniel nuzzles into her, neck once again as he whispers "No Vala..., Morgan may have given me a push but... the feelings are mine!"

Vala looks at him and sees a certain Daniel glint in his eye Vala looks at him suspiciously asking, "What is it!"

Daniel tells her with a sly grin "You will see... Wait here."

Vala looks at him saying "Uh Huh!"

Daniel disappears into the bathroom only to reappear 15 minutes later announcing to Vala "Your bath is ready milady" Vala Looks at Daniel and states "Daniel... what are you plotting?"

Vala starts to follows him into the bathroom only to have Daniel scoop her up and carry her into the bathroom to see the bath filled with bubbles. Daniel tells her I need to make a phone call I will be back Daniel calls Samantha Carter asking "Sam I need a favor!"

Samantha asks Daniel "Ok, how can I help?"

Daniel tells her "I need you to take Vala look for a dress."

Samantha's voice began to rise as she asks him, "Why..., does she need my help... Daniel?"

Daniel uncomfortably clears his throat saying "Help her look for a wedding dress..., Sam!"

Sam would not make this easy for her long time friend and team mate as she asks "I'm sorry Daniel could you speak up... I am not sure I head what you just said"

Trying to keep his voice low enough so it can't be heard in the bathroom by Vala, Daniel cups his other hand over both the phone and his mouth repeating "Help her look for a wedding dress Sam."

Samantha asks "Could you say that again!"

Daniel who was getting frustrated by now says "I am going to ask Vala to marry me alright..., could you help her look for a wedding dress?"

Samantha tells Daniel "Sure Daniel I was only teasing..., we will go out and look tomorrow."

Daniel hangs up the phone and heads into the kitchen; on the counter he finds a small box with a note it reads

Daniel I thought you might need this

Morgan

Opening the box Daniel inspects the contents a small but tasteful ring encrusted with diamonds in a spiral pattern that follows all the way round the circumference of the ring itself!

Moments after the conversation with Daniel, at the residence of Jonathan J. O'Neill Lieutenant General Ret USAF, Standing over the grill in the back yard of his cabin Jack asks Sam "What was all that about?"

Samantha says "Daniel is finally going to ask Vala!"

Sipping his beer Jack nearly gags on it asking Sam "To marry him..., this just gets better, and better."

Samantha kisses Jack on the check chiding him "don't rib him to much!"

Pouting Jack half wines to Sam, "You're no fun."

Samantha tells Jack "All I am saying is this is a big step for him.


	3. Chapter 3

06:00 the following morning on chilly Monday morning in January Samantha sat in Daniel Jackson's kitchen calling out "Is Vala ready?"

Daniel replied "She will be out in a moment... Sam you know Vala likes to sleep in!"

Daniel walks out to the kitchen as Samantha asks him "Does she know?"

Sitting at the table Daniel smiles at Sam as he sips his coffee saying, "She suspects!"

Samantha asks Daniel "Her highly trained women's instinct?"

Daniel smirk and replies to Sam's question "More like her highly trained con artist instincts!"

Samantha raised her eyebrow at Daniel's comment looking at him stating, "Ah... working overtime is it"

Vala walked out of the bedroom that she and Daniel share, her gaze shifted from her beloved Daniel to Samantha Carter and back again asking "Sam why are you here?"

Samantha looks at Vala telling her "I thought we might go out and do some..., shopping."

Vala raises her eyebrow as Sam's comment saying, "R-r-right shopping."

Getting annoyed with her Daniel asks Vala "Would you go with Sam, please."

Vala raises her hands defensively in mock protest saying "Alright, alright..., Daniel!" Grabbing their purses both women head out the door saying, "Let's go Sam... I will find out one way or another"

Samantha and Vala arrived at a local strip mall thirty minutes later; Vala asks Samantha "Daniel asked you to get me out of the house didn't he?"

Samantha gave Vala I sideways glance not wanting to take her eyes off the road asking "Is it that obvious?"

Vala starts to cry saying "He doesn't want me does he..., he changed his mind?"

Samantha tells her in a comforting tone of voice "I wouldn't go that far Vala..., let's look over here!" Directing her to the section of the mall where the bridal boutique was located.

Vala looks where Sam was pointing suddenly was finding it hard to swallow tells Sam "Sam... That's I bridal shop Sam"

Smiling at her Samantha tells Vala "I know... this is what Daniel wanted"

Walking through door Vala looks at Samantha wide eyed stating, "There is something I want to look at first." Samantha looked at Vala grinning and replies "Lingerie?"

Vala tells Sam "Yes... what's a wedding without the honeymoon" she starts walking over to the Lingerie racks. Giving in to Vala Samantha tells her "Let's go!" The two walk over the lingerie department Vala spots a black & white Reversible Satin/Lace Overlay Corset Purring "OOOOHHHH..., I like it!"

Chuckling Samantha shook her head saying to Vala "Daniel... you are so doomed."

Smirking Vala looks at Samantha saying in her trademark husky voice "Yes..., he is... he just doesn't know how doomed he is!"

Samantha thinks to herself _Jack would start drooling if he saw me in that!_ Reading Samantha's face as if read her mind Vala tells her "Buy it Sam!"

Samantha gave Vala a sarcastic sideways glance then replies to Vala "But we are here for you."

Smirking as her Vala puts her hands on her hip telling Samantha "if you got it flaunt it..., you've got it Sam."

Finding an identical set of Lingerie in her size Samantha says, "If I wear that Jack will defiantly ask."

Grinning Vala holds the corset up telling her "Then... what are you waiting for!"

Both Samantha & Vala grab a corset set heading back to the changing area! Upon closer inspection, they discover! The reversible corset features an intricate black and pink satin overlay on one side and a simple pink with black trim motif on the other.

A store attendant walks up and introduces herself saying "My name is Alexandra..., I am the owner of the shop, and may I be of assistance?"

Both Samantha & Vala look at Alexandra saying "Yes, we would like to buy these corsets, and we would also like to look at some wedding dresses as well."

Alexandra goes on to describe the corset in detail "This is a reversible corset with an intricate black and pink satin overlay on one side and a simple pink with black trim motif on the other. This corset laces in the front and has a mesh back with hook and eye closure to make it easy to put on and remove. The shoulder and garter straps are removable, so you can customize your own look. It includes a thong panty and stockings. "Excellent choice for a honeymoon night""

Samantha says "Or getting that certain someone to ask!"

Alexandra smiles at her saying "That to."

Meanwhile back at Daniel Jackson's off base apartment Daniel was preparing for a very special moment as he thinks to himself _Let's see here a room filled with pink & red roses, and a gourmet meat._

Daniel thought process is interrupted by Samantha's call "Daniel is everything ready?"

Daniel tells her "Everything is ready on this end Sam!"

Samantha replies "Ok... good Daniel, Vala is just trying on a dress now."

In the background, Daniel hears Vala exclaim, "This is the one I want!"

Alexandra tells Vala an excellent choice, "A slinky silver fabric and a plunging V-neckline give this wedding dress by Vera Wang a sexy shimme"

Samantha tells Alexandra "Bill it to this account!" she exclamed

Alexandra looks at Samantha with raised brow saying "As you wish."

Thirty minutes later back at Daniel Jackson's off base apartment Vala walks in to a house smelling of gourmet food and roses! With a big grin, Samantha tells Daniel "She knows, she didn't come out and say it... but she knows."

Daniel replies to Sam's comment "Understood!"

Samantha says "Daniel I hope she says yes"

With a smirk on his face Daniel says "I hope Jack does as well Sam."

Samantha face starts turning beat red as she states "Daniel!"

Grinning like a schoolboy Daniel tells her "You two were meant to be."

Turning just a hint of crimson Samantha says "I hope so... I hope so Daniel."

Giving her a reassuring smile Daniel tells Sam "I'll let you know how things turn out."

Samantha grins and replies, "You had better." As she headed to the door passing Vala on the way out

Daniel takes Vala by the hand escorting her into the dining room, and pulls out a seat for her table saying "Come right this way!"

Vala looks at Daniel not quite sure what to make of it all saying "Thank you Daniel..., I see you have one of my favorite foods."

Daniel asks with a raised eyebrow "Duck a la range?"

Vala tells him "Yes."

Shrugging his shoulders Daniel replies, "I had to guess?"

The two sat making small talk while they finished their meal Vala got up to leave. She was going to milk this for all it was worth; Daniel gets up from his seat taking two steps he reaches for Vala's hand saying "Vala wait..., please!"

Vala had never heard Daniel ask please before stunned she asks "Daniel?"

Taking one knee he reaches into his pocket, Vala was clearly perplexed by this action asks "Daniel... are you injured... shall I call the base doctor?" Vala knew what he was doing but after four years he was going to make Daniel work for it, she did have to wait almost five years before he asked.

Daniel replies "No... Vala I am fine" Pulling out the box Morgan left for him, he opens it. She might have known what was going on but Vala was still on the verge of tears asking "Daniel?" Suddenly Vala remembers all the old moves she would watch at Stargate Command.

Placing the ring on Vala's finger Daniel asks "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife!" Vala looks at the ornate pattern and says "Yes Daniel..., a thousand times yes!"

Daniel stands and was about to say her name but all that came out was "mfh" as Valla plants a kiss right on his lips cutting Daniel off mid sentence, their bodies collided with such force that she ended up straddling him on the floor telling Daniel "Gotcha... you're not getting away from me... this time"

Catching his breath Daniel said, "I think the bedroom might be more comfortable for what you have in mind... like the bedroom"


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later having been let up and off the floor Daniel and Vala Dance around the house with Vala holding on to Daniel tightly fearing he might run she rested her head against Daniel's chest Vala listened to his heart beat thump away Vala half whispers the name "Vala Jackson Aloud." Daniel was momentarily taken out of the moment asking, "You say something Vala?"

Vala replies, "I'M just trying on your last name seeing how it fits!" She said teasingly

Daniel winces slightly telling Vala "You don't have to hold on so tight." As they dance in a circle, Vala tells him "I am afraid this is a dream Daniel..., if it is I don't want to wake up!"

Daniel tenderly kisses Vala on her forehead and then on her lips saying "I told you Vala..., I've stopped running." Vala nuzzles into Daniel's chest purring "Thank you."

Daniel asks Vala "For what?"

Vala tells Daniel in her trademark husky voice "Asking me to be your wife Daniel."

Daniel tells Vala softly "I can get used to hearing that..."

Vala asks him "Hearing what... Daniel?"

Daniel replies Vala question "The name Vala Jackson."

Vala starts crying as she says, "Now I completely forgot what I was going to say!" Daniel tells Vala "Then don't say anything..., Vala."

Vala kisses the very corner of Daniels mouth and then kisses the other corner moving back and forth to each side as she works her way to the center and plants a wet one with tongue right on his lips

Daniel looks at Vala asking her "Tell me what I have to do to earn another one of those?"

Vala replied to Daniel's question "Tell me again how much you like hearing the name...Vala Jackson." Smirking Daniel asks Vala "Would you like me to tell you..., or show you?"

Vala purrs "Both!" Moving her arms from around his waist to around Daniel's neck and shoulders her body molds to his, he states, "Hold on Vala!" Scooping up Vala as if it were their honeymoon night Daniel carries her into the bedroom kicking the door open as they go making sure to turn his back so if the door swings back to them he takes the hit and not Vala. Gently Daniel places Vala down on the bed!

Vala starts to undress herself saying, "I love this side of you." Daniel watches Vala with raised eyebrow admonishing her saying "Vala..., undressing you is my job!" With a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face Vala tells him "Oh... really..., Daniel?"

Daniel corrects Vala saying, "You..., get to undress me"

Purring like a cat in heat, Vala Said, "I like the sound of that."

Daniel starts unbuttoning Vala's blouse and like a kid on Christmas morning seeing a hint of fire engine red saying "You still have it."

Vala asked Daniel "The red lingerie set?"

Daniel says "Yes I didn't say it at the time..., but you look stunning it that!"

Daniel slowly unbuttons Vala's blouse to reveal a satin Full-Figure Bra that accentuated her ample cleavage. Unbuttoning her pants with his teeth Daniel reveals the matching satin thong.

Vala tells him in a husky whisper "Its Fredrick's red!"

"All I know is I must have been blind" Daniel tells Vala. Daniel's fingertips gently danced over Vala's skin. Gliding up Vala's calf and black thigh highs his fingers hooked the elastic moving it back and forth taking his time rolling it down Vala bites her lower lip moaning "D-Daniel I-If Y-You -"

Daniel finishes her sentence "If I don't stop it will push you beyond the point of no return?"

Vala bites down again almost drawing blood moaning "Y-Yes" in her husky come-hither voice.

Daniel kisses Vala as he starts sucking on the very lip that she herself only moments before had bitten down on! Vala reaches down and grabs Daniel's ass "with both hands squeezing and pulling him to her."

Razing his eyebrow Daniel softly tells her "Come here!" As he wraps his arms round her waist.

Vala whispering in his ear, "I want to spend the rest of my life making love to you Daniel."

Daniel replies, "It would be fun, but we would need to eat at some point." Vala tells him "I mean..., I love you Daniel Jackson!"

Daniel says to her as he slowly removes her bra, "I know..., I love you to Vala!" Pulling him closer as Vala straddles him lets the Pointed Toe Pumps slip off her toes

"Daniel" Says Vala "You still have all your clothes on." Daniel looks at Vala telling her "You have to do something about that." Grinning mischievously at Daniel, Vala's delicate yet skilled fingers start working their magic on the buttons of his shirt Vala peals Daniel out of his shirt in no time flat. Daniel tries to sit up only to be forcefully pushed back down on the bed by Vala. She molds herself to his body then starts nuzzling and nibbling her way around Daniel's chest he could feel Vala's tongue as it danced over his skin encircling his nipple Vala bites down just hard enough to get his attention then pulls up with his nipple between her teeth. Grabbling the sheets beneath him with both hands Daniel nearly rips them in half

Kissing and nibbling her way down Daniel's torso Vala takes the top fold Daniel's jeans between her teeth then unbuttons them.

Moving backwards down the Daniel's body still kissing and nibbling she worked her way down his body heading to the foot of the bed Vala grabs the cuffs of the pants and in a single motion yanks them off. Moving back up his body to Daniel's Vala starts alternately kissing and nibbling in turn. Finally reaching her destination Vala, stands hovering above Daniel's manhood lowering herself slowly down onto of Daniel Vala feels the fold of her clitoris spread open as Daniel's enters her. Vala lets out a shiver as she starts grinding her hips into Daniel moving back & fourth slowly and then switching to up & down, before switching once more to a circular/rolling momentum of her hips motion over Daniel's waist/hips were driving him insane with desire

Daniel smiles saying "Keep this up Vala I may spend the rest of my life making love to you to!"

An hour later as Vala rest's safely in Daniel's arms a single, tear rolls down Vala's cheek as she tells him "Now I am happy." Daniel wipes away the tear with his finger telling her "SSSHHH no need for tears."

Vala tells him "Daniel I don't deserve you."

Daniel gives Vala a gentle squeeze asking her "What makes you say that?

Vala tells him "You have always been so kind to me."

Daniel tells her "You needed someone."

Vala says through tears, "I'm not finished!"

Daniel relents telling to Vala. "Ok Ok!" holding up his hands in defeat

Vala states, "You have always been so caring."

Daniel tells her "You needed someone."

Vala says through tears once more "I'm not finished!"

Daniel relents once again saying softly "It's alright Vala."

Vala tells him "You have always been so protective!"

Daniel looks deep into her brown eyes saying, "You needed all those things, you still do!" Vala wraps her arms round Daniel a little tighter saying "I know."

Daniel tells her "I want to do those things as your husband." Vala drifts off to sleep she murmured "Daniel what did I do to deserve you?"

Daniel smiles as he replies "Ask me again in 50 years!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Vala leys in Daniels arms as she wake's she buried her head in his chest and she starts lightly kissing it. The muffled sounds of moaning arise between the Kissing, nibble, kiss, nibble filling the room Daniel was awake, even though he was pretending being asleep so he could wake a result of Vala's actions. Even though Daniel already knew the answer to the question and he was, enjoying every minute of it says "Good morning to you to..." Daniel opened his eye peeking down he asked Vala "what are you doing?"

Her hair was mussed to one side hiding half her face with a wink Vala tells him "What does it feel like I am doing... Daniel!"

With a playful smile, Daniel states, "Like you're giving me a hickie!"

Daniel could feel Vala's hair gliding over his chest as her repeated Kissing and nibbling was defiantly getting him in the mood. Vala lifts her head, long enough to sensually grin at Daniel saying, "I am just clamming what's mine Daniel!" Vava decided to turn up the heat as she starts working her way down over his 12 pack. She gently yet playfully ran her tounge over each ane every crease and rippling muscle

Daniel who stammers as he tells Vala "D-Don't do that Vala!"

Vala lifts her head again long enough to look up at him telling him "Come now Daniel..., after all, turnabout is fair play after last night." She smiles at him meschevously lowring her head Vala started kissing her way down his thigh, as the sheets about his waist starts to slowly rise. Daniel tells her "V-Vala..., S-Stop... Please!" he exclamed.

Vala looks at Daniel grinning as he eyebrow starts to rise asking "Are you sure Daniel..., it's coming to life again I see."

Vala using a combination of her fingertipsand finger nails dancing over his leg and gentle kisses & nibbles to get Daniel right where "She wants him" Like a cat in heat she crawls up his body and straddles him about the waist.

Daniel states, "V-Vala S-Stop P-Please."

Vala lowered herself onto Daniels waist ever so slowly so she can savor the feeling not wanting to rush thing as she had the night before as Vala moans "MMMMM that feels N-N-N-i-i-icccee." As she, sits back and then starts grinding her hips into Daniel. Her hips start moving back & fourth and up & down just a little faster

Sensing his body start to tense Grinning Vala tells him "Not yet Daniel..., I'm not finished yet!" Vala slows down the movements of her hip to the point of barely moving at all, before switching to a circular/rolling motion over/on Daniel's waist/hips Vala bites her lower lip.

Daniel grabs hold of the sheets, as is eyes roll back in his head saying, "V-Vala S-Stop P-Please I am…..."

Her Smile gives way to a grin Vala tells him in her husky voice "I know." She purred

Daniel grunts out "God you're going to kill me Vala."

A tingling sensation shoots up and down her spine simmotanously Vala collapses onto him saying breathlessly "I hope not!"

Still recovering from her notion of "Fair Play" Daniel asks Vala "Since I have you a captive audience." Vala runs her fingertips through his hair she replies, "I am not resisting Daniel."

Daniel could feel her weight as her hips pressed downward on him in fact she was lieing on him when he asks Vala, "When would you like to...?" Nuzziling his ear Vala excalamed "Get married..., would next month be too soon?"

Daniel replies, "Not at all, I know just the location."

Vala stated, "Oh?"

Daniel tells her "I was thinking Atlantis provided the General gives the ok... I know how much you loved the city!"

Grinning Vala replied "The fact that it's in orbit between Mars and Jupter helps"

Forgetting whom he was talking to Daniel stated, "How many girls can say they were married on a moon of Saturn... Titan to be exact that's were Atlantis is"


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel changed into fatigues at Star Gate Command, when Cameron Mitchell who happened to have the locker next to his glances his way asking "Daniel what are those things on your neck and chest?"

Daniel tries to dodge Cameron's question not wanting to answer the question at all stating "What things... Cameron"

Cameron's voice suddenly shot up by an octave as he asks Daniel "Are those..., hickie's..., Daniel?"

Daniel hanged his head turning crimson saying "Yes they are..., Happy!"

Cameron just had to ask the million dollar question "How..., who?"

Daniel looked at Cam raising his eyebrow and looking at him skeptically saying "Cam..., you're a big boy figure it out!"

Pulling on his t-shirt a dumbfounded Cameron asks "Vala..., really?"

Daniel's face starts turning from crimson back to its normal color he says, "Yes, now if you will excuse me..., I have a request to make." Daniel rushed out of changing rooms before Cam could ask any more questions heading for the office of General Henry Landry. Stepping into General Landry's office the General looks up from his paperwork asking "Daniel what can I help you with?"

Taking a seat across from the General Daniel replies calmly "Planning a wedding I hope general?"

General Landry raises an eyebrow in surprise saying, "Oh... do tell?"

Daniel tells the General "I asked Vala to marry me!"

General Landry looks at Daniel saying, "I see... worst kept secret on the base your relationship I mean"

Ignoring the last comment Daniel asks him "With your permission I would like to have the ceremony in Atlantis?" General Landry tells him "I see..., that could be a tall order Daniel..., but I think I can arrange that."

Daniel tells General Landry "Thank you sir!"

General Landry tells Daniel grimly "It will take about a month to clear it with the IOC."

Daniel replies, "I know..., Sir"

General Landry told him "Daniel I think that the blood tests should be done here at Cheyenne Mountain..." Reaching into his desk pulling out a handful of forms including an, I-485, Application to Register Permanent Residence or Adjust Status and I-765, Application for Employment Authorization, lastly a N-400, Application for Naturalization. The General told him grimacing, "It would get difficult having to explain why there are no medical records for Vala anywhere."

Daniel looks at the general worried saying, "Agreed!"

General Landry tells Daniel "Less to explain this way"

Daniel replies, to the general's comments "Not to mention having to explain why she has Liquid Naquadah in her blood stream."

General Landry looks at him pointedly stating, "Agreed... Daniel"

Daniel tells him "She and I will come in tomorrow for the tests!"

"Daniel" General Landry said, "I think we can put her survice to the SGC twarod her citizenship application"

Turning to leave Daniel couldent help but slightly chuckle saying, "When the IOC gets whind of Vala's N-400... they will hit the roof"

It was 09:00 hours the next morning at the base medical bay at Cheyenne Mountain at the offices of Dr. Carolyn Lam. Dr. Lam explains "Vala this will only take a moment!" Dr. Lam puts the needle in Vala's arm and draws a vile of her blood Vala chirps "Owe!" Carolyn tells Vala "This is just to make sure you're in good health."

Vala replies with a smile, "As long as we get to the fun part."

Drawing off the vial Carolyn states, "Done, you're up Daniel!" Taking a moment to set it up for processing

Daniel tells Carolyn calmly "Alright!" Daniel rolls up his sleeve so Dr Lam can inject the needle.

Moments later Dr. Lam draws off a vile Daniel's blood Carolyn tells the couple "I will put a rush on running the test!"

Vala tells Carolyn "Samantha tells me I am allowed to have... bridesmaids?" She asked not sure what they are Vala tells Dr. Lam "Daniel tells me their kind of like servants"

"Vala" Daniel said rolling down his sleeve, "That's not what I told you..., I said they help you with the wedding preparations

Carolyn says, "True... especially the maid of honor." Taking the vials, she puts labels on them tucking them in a pouch for analysis.

Vala says, "I don't have any blood family here... could you!"

Smiling Carolyn tells her "Yes, of course."

Vala says "Thank you Carolyn!"


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Vala and Daniel sit in his office as the SGC at Cheyenne Mountain, when the call came over the base "PA System" SG1 report to the confrere room for a mission briefing.

Vala looks at Daniel pouting and said "I don't care we are declining!" Her eyebrows start forming a knot and are well on their way to forming a furrow as Daniel states "Let's go see what they want us to do first Vala..., then we decline..." Daniel thinks to himself, _Vala... is more moody than usual._

As they head out the door Vala turns to him starts adjusting her bra asking Daniel "Do they seem..., bigger" Vala was always very good at knowing what her size was so it seemed a bit odd that Vala would ask him the question.

Because of their exploits in the bedroom, Vala was not the only one that knew her breast size; however, Daniel needed to hold them to be sure. Closing the door Daniel cups her breasts in his hands saying "Defiantly Bigger" his thumbs brush over the top of her areolas.

Biting her lower lip Vala moaned softly saying in a husky yet breathy voice "More sensitive to"

Moments later, they arrive at the conference room just off the control room to the Stargate itself only to find it's not a mission briefing they are walking into but an impromptu Engagement party being thrown by General Landry standing just to his right is none other than General Jack O'Neal, Daniel former mission commander now retired.

Making his way through the crowd to Jack's side Daniel told Jack "This had your fingerprints all over it Jack..." Slapping Jack on the back Daniel stated, Jack your turn will come... maybe sooner than you think." Daniel walked away and back to Vala's side.

Sounding like Daniel's old commanding officer Jack states loudly "Daniel... what's that supposed to mean?'

Daniel just smiles and mouthed the words "Turnabout is fair play..., Jack" then kissed Vala's cheek. Vala was about to take a sip of champagne when Carolyn Lam switches her champagne flute for one with Sparkling Cider. A fact that was not lost on both Daniel & Vala, Daniel raised his right eyebrow to a high arch asking Carolyn "Something you want to share?"

Carolyn looked at the couple telling them "come to my office in the morning I will explain!" Then she drifted off into the crowd tward Cameron Mitchell.

The impromptu engagement party had gone on longer that they had anticipated and it was 2400 "Midnight" by the time Daniel & Vala got back to the apartment, Vala grabbed her belly as she started feeling queasy." Running for the bathroom, she started to heave up her last meal. With a strained voice, Vala declares moans loudly "W-when I was host to Qetesh I never got drun-" Vala's statement was cut off as she tasted her last meal coming up for the second time.

Daniel who steps into the bathroom behind Vala pulling her hair away from her face her tells her "What you drank... was Alcohol free Vala."

Helping Vala to her feet Daniel told her softly "It's going to be a long night...let's get you cleaned up." Daniel stripped Vala down as he ran the bath for her, helping her step into the tub and get situated Daniel started to wash the food from the party out of the raven locks of her hair then giving Vala a sponge bath. As vala starts to relax, she softly mumbles, "I could get used to this"

30 minutes later carrying Vala to the bedroom Daniel gives her a geltle kiss on the cheek not wanting to wake her and thinks _I'm going to call Dr. Lam... _then the next thought his him square in the head like a ton of brinksLooking down at Vala he allows himself to think _Vala couldn't be pregnant... not that quickly _As that thought sinks he comes to the realazation hits Daniel like a ton of bricks _Holy shit... I'm going to be a father _


	8. Chapter 8

Due of the possibility of Vala getting pregnant, and that, Dr Lam knew so very little about the property's of Liquid Naquadah she took the precaution of ordering weekly blood tests beginning with the one she took for the marriage license two weeks ago.

Dr. Carolyn Lam told Daniel to come in the next morning.

Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson who was still hung over from the engagement party the prevous night sit Dr. Carolyn Lam Office. Vala had been queasy due to morning sickness for the last 12 hours sat with Daniel listening to the Doctor Lam telling them, "I have re-examined all of your results from the last series of blood tests and there are no serious issues."

Vala looks at Dr. Lam skeptically as her eyebrow rose asking "But there are issues?"

Carolyn Looked at Vala with a placid smile telling her "Vala you have Liquid Naquadah in your blood stream." Pausing and flipping through the results of the last to tests before saying, "You also have slightly elevated hormone levels that I want to keep an eye on."

Vala gets a blank vacentand far away look on her face as she looked on her face, as she turned to look at Daniel. Vala Squeezes Daniels hand, asking, her "I'm Pr-?" Vala's other hand subconsciously covers her belly.

Smiling Carolyn tells her "Nothing conclusive Vala." Taking a second and even a third look at the charts of her blood tests. Swallowing nervously Vala asks Dr. Lam "But I could be?"

Carolyn looks at Vala calmly saying, "If you are I want to you monitor the baby and you closely..." Looking up from the charts Carolyn states, "We don't know what if any effect "Liquid Naquadah" would have on a developing fetus"

As they are leaving the base thirty minutes later by Daniel's car Vala adjusts the straps of her bra, so they don't cut into her shoulders asking, "Daniel..., my breasts are bigger...?"

"Well let's see said Daniel..." Who gave her a hug telling Vala "Defiantly bigger Vala" Daniel exclamed. Because of Vala once being host to Qetesh and its lingering effects, Vala always had a very healthy libido however today it kicked into overdrive.

Vala suddenly felt Daniel's chest and shirt pressing and rubbing agaist her breasts and that was enough to kick start her sex drive. Vala bit her lip lower lip discovering her nipples have become so much more sensitive to the touch as they became erect due to Daniel's unique breat exam she stutterer "D- Daniel..., S-Stop, y-your." Vala grabs Daniel by the shit pulling him round the corner pinning him to the car door she precedes to Attack Daniel practically devouring his lips and face. Slowly her leg rises wrapping itself around his waist as she kisses him moving her leg up and down the length of his. Her bare calf moving over Daniel but cheek down the back of his thigh and over his calf before making the return trip back up.

Daniel was able to extricate himself from Vala long enough to get her in the car for the short drive to the apartment, once he went to unlock the door Vala pinned Daniel against it just as she had at the car door back at the SGC.

Stumbling into the bedroom Vala rips off his shirt not even bothering to undo the buttons as the sound of their popping off fills the air. Vala starts at first delicately nibbling on Daniel's chest, in one motion, Vala pushes him back onto the bed straddlig him pinning him to the bed.

The next morning both Vala & Daniel woke up naked. Vala turned to Daniel asking sheapisly "Did we...?"

Noding his head Daniel told Vala with a smile on his face "Yes... we did...!"

Trying to keep his voice even he said "Vala... I don't want you to get to excited" Caressing her cheek Daniel, stated, "I think you're pregnant... and I think i'm going to be a father"

In a quite voice, Vala said, "Don't tease me Daniel"

Daniel said, "Let's look at the evedence Vala..., your throwing up at least once an hour"

Nearly on the vearge of tears, Vala said, "I don't know if-." She was cut off by Daniel's finger over her lips as he remided her "Your sex drive is through the roof... even for you"

Lying in bed Vala realized Daniel was genuanly worried and not about becoming a father but about her. "Come on" Said Daniel "Time to jump in the shower..."

Rapping her arms around Daniel as if she was in a dream she never wanted to wake up from Vala said "I just want to lie here... with you!"

"Alright... alright" Daniel said holding up his hands in mock surrender telling Vala "Let me make a call." Heading out to the kitchen Daniel calls Dr. Lam back at Cheyenne Mountain.

"Carolyn" Said Daniel "We will be in this afternoon"


	9. Chapter 9

Later that afternoon at Cheyenne Mountain Vala ran from Daniels lab right to the Medical bay and into Carolyn Lam's office in a panic saying, "Carolyn there's something wrong."

With raised eyebrow, Carolyn looks at Vala asking, "Wrong... how?" Vala started dry heavingwithout saying a word she heaed right for the bathroom, following Vala into the med bay bathroom, Carolyn finds Vala hunched over the _Toilet muttering something incomprehensible. In the middle of Vala's dry heaves _Carolyn does the only thing she can and pulls Vala's hair back and out of her face just in time as Vala's lunch and or breakfast comes back up in a semi fluid mass.

Vala exclaims between heaves and with a strained voice "I am going to the ladies room every half hour on the hour..., throwing up!"

Carolyn asks Vala, "When did it start?"

Vala looks at Carolyn responding with some effort and a strained voice "Last night... it again like clockwork it started this morning." Smiling waekly Vala tried to think of the only pleasent memory she has of the last 24 hours as she stated, "I've been very..., I think Daniel called it horny"

Carolyn goes to a cabinet in exam room one and pulled out a "First Response Early Result Pregnancy Test" Returning from the medicine cabinets holding a plastic cup saying, "First I need you to pee in this cup!"

Vala held up the small cup looking at it and how small it was then looked back at Carolyn with a raised her eyebrow asking her sarcasicly, "You want me to pee..., in that?" Looking at the cup again as she held it aloft.

Carolyn "Dr. Lam" heald up the wand from the test kit saying "It's either that or you hold this and try to pee at the same time."

Vala excuses herself ducking into the med bay bathroom once again followed closely behind by Carolyn. On her way to the bathroom, Vala tells her "I'll pee in the cup!"

Moments later taking the cup from Vala Dr. Lam dunked the test stick in the cup then put the cap on saying "Now the wait!"

20 Minutes later Carolyn examis the test kit then picks up the phone and dials Daniels lab saying "Daniel!" Daniel was catching up on some much needed research into the Atlantian achieves replies "Yes Carolyn... is something wrong?"

Carolyn tells him "Can you come to the med bay Daniel...!" Smiling at Vala Carolyn stated, "I have something I need to talk to both you and Vala about!"

Daniel raced from his Lab to the Medical bay in record time looking at Carolyn his voice somewhat strained from running the distance he took a moment to catch his breath. Turning to face Carolyn his voice began its slow crescendo as he asked quizzically "Nothing's wrong is it?"

Carolyn tried to keep a straight face and not to chuckle telling Daniel "No..., nothing's wrong... I want to tell the both of you together." Daniel looking at Dr. Lam asking in a somewhat exasperated tone of voice, "What's going on Carolyn?"

Carolyn motions with her hand to the seat beside Vala telling him "Have a seat... Dad...!"

Even though he suspected as much himself Daniel does a double take looking from Vala to Carolyn and back again. Moving her hand over her belly Vala looks at Carolyn slack jawed asks "Did you say I am-" Her comments being cut short by Daniel going a white as a sheet asking "I'm sorry did you say Dad?"

Grinning Carolyn tells them "In about nine months... Daniel yes"

Daniel's musky scent wafted past Vala filling the room sending Vala into a heightened sense of desire as she held her focus.

An effect that did not escape Carolyn Lam's notice telling Vala, "To put it simply Vala, you're horny because you're pregnant... Your hormones should balance out in three months or it could last the full nine months."

Looking at Daniel, Carolyn said with a grin, "Enjoy it." At hearing those words a look of dread came over Daniel, Carolyn looked at him taking her proscription pad in hand saying "If you not keeping up with Vala is your concern Daniel use this" On the sheet was a written out the word "Viagra"

Daniel looked at Carolyn telling her "That not what worries me..." Taking Vala's hand in his own he gave it a gentle squeeze saying, "I'm afraid of her heart braking... again"

"Vala" Said Carolyn "Is this true"

"In my head..., I know I am pregnant" Looking at Carolyn, Vala feels the gentle squeeze of Daniel's hand, the silent statement to her letting her know I'm not going anywhare as Vala said aloud for the first time what her heart was screaming "I coundn't bear it... not again!"

In her mind, Vala heard Morgan's voice saying, _you won't Vala trust Daniel with your heart_


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later in the gate room General Landry walks in to the gate room saying, "I pulled some strings at the IOA your request was expedited... It seems they don't want their involvement in certain events made public."

Standing with the General, Daniel and Vala await everyone's arrival in the gate room. Ginning at General Landry Vala says, "A man after my own hart General... you blackmailed them."

Mocking a scow he looks at Vala General Landry's repels is "Blackmail... is such an ugly word Vala..." Shrugging his shoulders the general said, "I merely reminded them what roll they played in the Goa'uld gaining a foothold here on earth!"

Jack O'Neill quietly walks behind them in saying "And how we handed them there six on a platter?"

Daniel asks, "Jack... where is Sam?"

Off to the side by the Stargate itself she stands in her Air Force dress uniform Samantha said, "Right here Daniel."

Daniel looks at Vala asking her softly "Ready to become Mrs. Jackson"

With a Smile Vala puts her hand on belly saying "Y-es, for a long time"

Dr Carolyn Lam walks into the gate room Vala asks her "Carolyn, Gate travel will not hurt the baby..., will it?"

Smiling Carolyn says "No, not at all Vala."

From out of nowhere, Morgan La Fay strides into the room shifting from a state of pure energy to physical being telling Vala "I will make sure of that..., for the trip through the gate will be safe for the babies."

Vala's jaw drops as she looks at Morgan asking "babies... as in more than one"

"I can't tell you that Vala" Said Morgan "Ask Daniel"

Daniel thought to himself, _I distinctly heard you say babies Morgan... the implacations are clear on that one!_

Morgan gives Vala a reassuring look telling the group, "I will take both Vala and her unborn under my protection for duration of the trip."

Carolyn Lam asks Morgan "Wouldn't that be considered interfering?"

Morgan reminds her "I am only providing safe conduct Dr. Lam... as we used to when people proved themselves worthy to visit Atlantis!"

Daniel states wide eyed "Wait a moment Morgan are you saying we have proven worthy of Atlantis."

Morgan replies to Daniel's question, "Of receiving my gifts yes."

Vala smiles as she says, "I like the sound of that."

The rest of the team walks in Cameron, Samantha, and Teal'c

General Landry calls out "Activate the dialing sequence."

Morgan smiles, at General Landry telling him "No need for that General Landry." With a waves her hand she activated the dialing sequence the gate starts moving locking in the symbols to "The Atlantis Gate "

Cameron Mitchell blurted out "Neat trick have to show me how to do that!"

Morgan narrows her gaze grinning like a Cheshire cat at Colonel Mitchell saying, "It's no trick... I assure you!"

Daniel looks at Cameron clearing his throat telling Cameron "Meet Morgan le Fay!"

Cameron looks at Daniel asking "As in the Morgan who defeated Adria?"

Nodding his head up and down Daniel tells him "Yes..., one in the same."

Cameron nervously says "O-O-H-H-H!" Feeling as if he should crawl under a rock Colonel Mitchell wisely decided to shut up

Morgan asks the group "Shall we go!" The all walked up the causeway to the gate walking through; they step out on Atlantis, greeted by none other than Colonel John Sheppard announcing "Welcome to Atlantis." As he gives Morgan the once over looking her up and then down. Morgan tells Colonel Sheppard "I am from Atlantis colonel as the Atlantian sensors will soon verify..., my Atlantian name was Ganos Lal."

Colonel Sheppard says only "Rest up we will have the wedding tomorrow!"

In his earpiece, he hears the message telling him, "Our Ancients sensors just went off at your location!

Colonel Sheppard replies, "I know I am having a conversation with her now!" She came here with the earth delegation!

Gathering their wits after arriving on Atlantis the last thing Morgan le Fay stated before they went through the gate registers in Vala's thoughts _"Babies..., Plural" _as her hand moves over her belly

Floating across the floor Morgan leaned in to Vala whispering softly in Vala's ear "Yes..., twins Vala" Winking at Vala Morgan told Vala "Don't tell him not yet..., wait until after the wedding!"

Morgan disappears just as Daniel walks over asking, "What did you and Morgan talk about ...Vala...?"

Vala looks at Daniel a bit flush saying "baby names..., why!" she said, "Aren't we allowed girl talk?"

Daniel said, "Come on their holding a banquette in our honor!"

Vala eyelids were starting to droop, her plaintive, painful eyebrows hung low on her face and bags started to appear along the bottom of her eyes. Her shoulders and head start to slump forward.

Dipping down Daniel scoops her up in both arms saying softly come on let's get you to our quarters. Daniel thinks to himself _"Tomorrow we will see what the Atlantis Medical scanner can tell us."_

Morgan appears out of a white mist saying "that will not be necessary Daniel... all it will tell you is what I already know... you would not want to harm your daughters"

Daniel stopped mid stride looking at Morgan asking, "Did you say... daughters... Morgan?"

"Bye Daniel" Said Morgan her disembodied voice said "I already told you too much."

"I knew I heard you say that back as SGC," Daniel stated.

Reaching their quarters, Daniel hits citywide communications contacting John Shepard telling him we will be there in about 2 hours that Vala needs some rest. Looking around Daniel finds a note saying

You are staying in my old quarters Daniel they have one of the best views in Atlantis

Morgan

Two hours later the Wedding Banquette finally gets underway as Daniel and Vala walk into the Mess hall with its elaborate decor. Filled with new sights and smells to tempt the pallet


	11. Chapter 11

It was the following morning both Morgan and Vala walk along the courtyards that were over shadowed by the gleaming white spires of Atlantis itself. Vala could feel the wind blowing gently though her hair as she looked at Morgan with a worried grimace saying, "I know that Daniel used it as a veiled threat."

Stopping Morgan turns to Vala, asking her, "Used what as a threat?"

With a weak smile, Vala told her Morgan "Making you my child's godmother."

Rolling her eyes Morgan said to Vala "Oh that!"

Vala takes a seat on the wall by a pool of water she carelessly lets her hand and fingers drape into the pool itself when Morgan told her "That pool of water is said to have healing and calming effects"

Vala turned to Morgan the pain of losing Adria still fresh in her memory asking her, in a resolute voice "Would you keep my child safe."

Morgan Smiles asking Vala "You want me to watch over your child?"

Vala said with half-broken voice choking out the words through valid tears she allows her mind to think the one thought that would crush her telling Morgan "Yes..., I don't care if I die defending Earth!" she exclaimed. Turning to face Morgan with a tear stained face half pleading "Daniel told me about one of your kind that cared for a child... even raised it as her own"

"You speak of Oma Desala and Shifu," Said Morgan

Taking a seat beside Vala Morgan took Vala's hand in her own telling Vala "Done... I hope I never have to fulfill this promises... you have the word of Ganos Lal I will protect them both your daughters"

Vala says, "I hope you never have to as well Morgan... I know my child will be safe with you."

In a soft voice, Morgan asked Vala "You trust me... that much?"

Vala admits aloud, "you make me feel safe."

Morgan tells Vala "Thank you for confiding in me."

Vala told Morgan "Thank you for saying yes."

Five minutes later Daniel walks up to them as Morgan looked at Daniel telling him "I told you she was feisty" as she disappears on the wind!

Vala looked at Daniel asking him "What did Morgan mean?"

Daniel tells her "When Morgan gave me that push...; she told me you remind her of herself in her younger days"

Vala says in a hushed tone, "I'll take that as a complement."

On the wind, Vala hears Morgan's voice saying, _it was... let him know your heart Vala Mal Doran. _In her mind, Vala hears Morgan say _let him heal your heart._

Daniel asks Vala softly, "What were you and Morgan talking about?"

With a week smile, Vala tells him "Our Child."

Daniel simply says "Oh."

Vala tells him "I asked her to watch over our child!"

Daniel hugs Vala kissing her on the forehead saying, "He or She will be safe, no matter what!"

Not sure, whether to laugh or cry Vala asks Daniel, "You're not mad?"

Daniel replied "For wanting to be a good mother... wanting our child to be safe!"

Yawning Vala says "I'm Tired."

Daniel scoops up Vala as if it's their honeymoon night saying "It's the baby making you tired." With a little assist form Morgan who whisked them away to the hall just outside their room. Daniel carries her to their shared quarters! Vala briefly stirs as Daniel places on the bed.

"Morgan" Said Daniel "You're going to spoil her"

"I am the child's godmother... that's my right is it not"

Pulling the blanket over Vala Daniel tells her "SSShhhh you need your sleep."

Pulling Daniel close Vala mumbled, "Daniel let me lay on your chest!

Stroking her hair Daniel tells her softly "Alright you need your rest"

Vala fell asleep in Daniel's arms as them both lay on the bed, sleeping on his arms and on his torso using his chest like a pillow for the rest of the night!


	12. Chapter 12

The night before the wedding, General Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter sit in their quarters on Atlantis

Jack looks at Sam asking; "What was that comment from Daniel all about?"

Samantha disappears into the bathroom before Jack can get to it! Calling from in the bathroom Samantha said, "If you give me a moment you will see for yourself!"

Standing inside the room but in the darkest part of the room near the bathroom itself Samantha told Jack; "Close your eyes Jack"

Stubbornly Jack sat on the bed and stated, "I am still a superior officer Sam"

Samantha states "Not tonight Jack"

Samantha walked forward out of the darkness dressed in her black & white satin and lace corset. The predominantly white corset has vertical black detailing running the length of the boning; the mild sweetheart bust line accentuated her 36C-26-34 situate. Her matching thong didn't hurt matters ether. Samantha walks to the bed in the thong panty set along with black stockings and six inch heals! Her blond mane of hair draped down off her shoulders with just a hint of skin playing peek a boo through her tresses "Her only mission "Get Her Man"

Standing just in front of Jack Samantha said, "You can open your eyes now Jack"

Jack just stands there stammering, as Samantha walks the rest of the distance placing her arms round Jacks neck asking him; "You like"

His mouth was dry as Jack stammered he said "Y-yes"

Samantha pushed Jack backward onto the bed telling him "You ant seen nothing yet!" as she planted a soft yet sensual kiss on his lips She took his hands and put them on each of her hips, lovingly she looked into Jacks eyes saying; "I bought this just for you Jack."

Jacks thumbs hook inside of thewaistband of the thong he gently tugged them down he watched them drop around Samantha's ancles. Sliding his hands back and fourth in a sideways motion around her thighs Jacks's thumbd glided over Samantha's clitoris dancing over the folds of her skin. Jacks fingers started dance over her Samantha's clitoris

Still standing in front of Jack, Samantha's hips started gently rocking and gyrating against his fingers. Biting her lip she started moaning as she climaxed for the first time that night.

Noticing the growing bulge straining against his pants, she exclamed, "I see you are ready for me Jack!" Samantha gelntly pushed him back and off his feet. Grabbing the cuffs of Jack's pants, she pulled them off in one smooth motion! Crawling up both his torso and the bed like a panther Samantha straddled his hips slowly she lowered herself onto him letting out just a hint of a shiver! Her hips start rocking back & fourth against his as she feels him moving in & out of her sensing that, he is ready Samantha slows her rhythm down whispering in his ear not yet my love!

Jack goes to remove her corset; Samantha took that as a signal to turn up the heat the only thing Jack could get out was "Sam your killing me here"

Jack looked at Samantha asking her, "Where the hell did you learn that?" Samantha started playing with Jacks hair and whispered; "I never said I was I good girl did I..., would you like it to be like this every night?"

Jack did not say a word just shook his head side-to-side indacating that she never told him.

Samantha asked him; "Jack will you marry me"

Finding his voice once again Jack told Samantha; "Yes"


	13. Chapter 13

The workers packed it in for the night and planned to finish it off come morning the next day.

In the early morning hours that night, Morgan le Fay walked the wooded area of her former home deciding to take-a-peek at how work was progressing "Nice beginnings but it needs something." Morgan waved her hand and the grove transformed into a sea shimmering silver and gold. Smiling Morgan said, "Just like I remember it"

Another Ancient disembodied voice told her in an admonishing tone of voice, "Morgan you know the rules."

Morgan le Fay stated her case saying, "It's not interfering if I am asked to watch over them."

The Ancient disembodied voice replies, "That's a technicality and you know it... I let you give them safe conduct for the babies' sake."

Morgan tells him "Besides she deserves a wedding she will never forget."

The male Ancient disembodied voice told her, "She did sacrifice a great deal didn't she!"

Morgan le Fay added, "She saved the universe."

The Ancient disembodied voice reminded her "So did he...!"

Smiling Morgan says, "So he did... however she sacrificed her child!" With just a hint of a smile Morgan said, "He did ask me to be godmother and so did she"

The Ancient disembodied voice stated, "You can't accept"

"Why not" Asked Morgan

"Ascended beings are not supposed to become entangeled in the affairs of mortals" Said the ancient disembodied voice.

Later that morning Vala walked through the grove where she and Daniel are to be married in only a few hours time taking it all in stating, "This is beautiful."

The worker looks around the grove thinking, _that's not what I put up yesterday!_

Teyla Emmagan walked up to the worker smiling at them and shaking her head whispering in his ear, "Don't try to figure it out just say thank you."

The Workmen took the advice telling Vala "Thank you Miss Mal Doran." As Vala, continues to explore the grove Teyla Emmagan reminds them "When an ascended being is involved anything is possible."

Three hours later in the grove overshadowed by Atlantis Daniel stands awaiting Vala in a Full Tuxedo asking, "Why do they have to make these things so uncomfortable!"

Jack O'Neill was standing beside his former team member telling Daniel "I'm just happy it's you and not me!" After a silent chuckle, Daniel replies, "From what Vala tells me you might not be far behind me Jack!"

Jack's eyes start growing steadily wider by the moment as he looks around Daniel to where Samantha Carter stands stating "Excuse Me... Sam is there something you need to tell me?"

Samantha smiles and gives Jack a slow bat of the eye" mouthing the words "Last night was only the beginning!"

Jack looks at Samantha saying "softly Oh No, no, no, no...!"

Everyone always suspected

Daniel tells him "Jack you had to have known this was coming."

No sooner had Daniel said that then the wedding march started playing. Vala started her slow walk down the aisle to where Daniel was stood, she didn't understand why she had to walk, and she wanted to run. Vala's wedding dress could put Princess Diana's to shame and Colonel John Sheppard was escorting her down the aisle. Vala completes her walk down the aisle standing beside her beloved Daniel.

General Hank Landry stated "Over the years it has been m**y **pleasure to have watched bothDaniel & Vala's relationship grow from team mates to friends and then into a couple."

Resting both hands on the podium, General Landry said, "In the beginning they seemed such an odd match, but somehow they made it work"

Off to the side Teal'c was smiling as if he knew something no one else did. Point of fact he did he knew that in another timeline both Daniel and Vala had gotten together and had a long happy life even had childern. However, he was also under orders to never reveal what he knew of that time line.

General George Hammond took General Landry's place at the podium said, "One of the more pleasurable duties of a commanding officer or even a former commanding officer in my case is officiating at wedding ceremonies"

The crowd broke out in laughter

Vala smiles weakly through her veil

General Hammond looks at Daniel Jackson asking him "Daniel do you take Vala Mal Doran to love honor and cherish from this day forward for as long as you both may live?"

Daniel does not even bat am eyelash when he says "Yes, with all my heart!"

General Hammond reminds Daniel "A simple I DO would be fine...you may place the ring on her finger Daniel"

Daniel slides the ring on Vala's finger it's of the same spiral design as the engagement ring but with two hands clasping a heart at the center.

General Hammond asks "Vala Mal Doran do you take Daniel Jackson to love honor and cherish from this day forward for as long as you both may live?"

With a nerves Smile Vala "I do!"

General Hammond tells her "You may place the ring on his finger."

Vala places the ring on Daniel's finger it's the twin of the one Daniel placed in her finger with the same spiral design as the engagement ring but with two hands clasping a heart at the center.

General Hammond tells Daniel "you may now kiss your bride."

Daniel takes hold of Vala and pivots her into a dip and a kiss before letting her back up asking, "Vala are you OK."

A few moments later Vala says "Let a girl catch her breath."

Samantha says "Vala its time to throw the bouquet."

Vala throws the bouquet right into Samantha waiting arms Jack looks at the scene playing out before him screaming "CRAP."

In a sarcastic tone of voice Danielturn to him saysing "General watch you language... I'm a father now!"


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel & Vala Jackson's quarters was transformed into a honeymoon suite that could rival a five stat hotel. Vala came out from behind a Dressing screen in a Black & White Reversible Satin/Lace Overlay Corset. Thereversible corset with an intricate black and pink satin overlay on one side and a simple pink with black trim motif on the other. This corset laced up the front and has a mesh back with hook and eye closure to make it easy to put on and remove. Vala had put on the thong panty and black stockings. Along with six inch heals!

Daniel took one look at his wife and scooped her up in her arms, and carries her to the bed. As he strode to the bed with her in his arms Daniel started kissing her passionately stealing her very breath as Vala wraps her arms round his neck interlacing her fingers.

Daniel braced himself placing one knee on the bed as he gently lowers Vala down onto it.

Vala's shoulder length jet-black hair fell forward cascading over her shoulder down her bosom and onto the bed partly covers her face looking the picture of _Veronica Lake! As much as Vala loved Daniel's affections, she broke the kiss if for no other reason than to breath before diving back in. _

_Vala looks at her husband with a sly grin removing his glasses telling him in a deep husky voice "we won't need theses for what I have planned." She places them on the nightstand! _

_She undoes his tie and throws to the floor before starting on his coat and shirt!_

_Daniel says you don't have to work that hard Vala you're my wife. _

_With mischievous look in her eye Vala looked at him with that innocent yet sensual gaze telling him "I want the first time we make love as husband and wife to be special." _

_Daniel told her "I had something's set up after you left this morning." Daniel goes to stand up Vala pulls down his pants as he came back with Champagne & Milk Chocolate. Daniel said, "I was hoping you would feel that way..." He twisted off the Champagne cork without spilling a drop! "Vala" Said Daniel "I won't hurt the babies..., I made sure of that!"_

_Pouring it into the champagne flutes saying, "I am usually not this good at it" Vala told him in her husky low voice "That's because you're in love Daniel." Your right Vala and I am looking at the object of my desire her name is Vala Jackson._

_Daniel said, "I want to start a tradition!" I will drink from your chalice you drink from mine! Interlinking their Daniel razes the champagne flute in his hand to Vala's lips as she drinks the last. Vala razes the champagne flute in her hand to Daniels lips as he drinks the last. _

_Vala asks what about the milk chocolate . Daniel states, "That's for after"_

_Vala says "oh really" _

_Refilling the flute Daniel tells Vala "Take a bite" Razing the flute to her lips once more he tells her "Now sip"_

_Vala takes one of the milk chocolate s and pops it in her mouth, between her cheek as she kisses Daniel, using her tongue and pushes it into Daniels mouth! It had the desired effect as she slid her tongue in his mouth not that he was working all that had to stop her_

_Straddling Daniel Vala caresses his chest letting her fingers dance over his torso as she lowers herself onto him her hips start slowly rocking back & fourth and into Daniel, who grabed her hips and ass then starts pulling her into and onto himself. _


	15. Chapter 15

Nine months later Vala was lying in the medical bay with her feel and legs strapped into the stirrups calling Daniel every dirty name in the book and even some used on other worlds. Even with Adria, she didn't have labor pains like this no one told her it would hurt like this as she delivered the second of her two baby girls.

Two hours later Morgan repapered by Vala's bedside after disappearing so unexpectedly

Vala ask her "Why did you leave so suddenly"

Morgan smiles "saying I was summoned... nothing you need to worry about Vala."

Vala asked Morgan "did you get yourself in trouble because you delivered my beautiful babies!"

Morgan smiles at Vala telling her "Only a little bit... It's my penance for killing Adria" Stroking Vala's hair Morgan said "As an ascended being I usually don't ask this"

Morgan looked at Vala asking her, "Vala... to you forgive me"

Confused Vala looked at Morgan replying "For what?"

"Killing Adria" Morgan told her.

Sucking on some ice chips Vala told Morgan "You have nothing to be forgiven for..., she needed to be stopped"

Daniel walked in to the room with fresh roses in hand putting them on the bedside table he thanked Morgan!

Morgan told Daniel, "You owe me no thanks."

Daniel says "but you got in trouble because of it... you descended!"

Smiling Morgan said "No Daniel... I didn't deacend... my movements have been restricted for a thousand years"

Carolyn walks into the infirmary with both Vala's the newborn's saying, "There hungry Vala."

Exhausted Vala snapped, "So feed them!"

Morgan whispers something in Vala's ear and soothed her Vala stated, "Give them to me... onr at a time!

Carolyn pulled the screen across so passersby and prying eyes don't get an eyeful of Vala exposed for the entire world to see. Vala loosened her top letting her dressing gown flop down, takes baby Morgaine in her arms cupping the back of her head, and places her mouth over her nipple!

Vala giggles at first but gets used to the feeling as her daughter starts feeding for the first time.

Vala said "Now Vivienne" With a baby on each breat Vala felt a bit like livestock at a milking station Morgan was about to leave when Vala said "Please Stay"

Smiling at Vala Morgan told her, "I will be with Carolyn if you need me all you need do is think my name!

Morgan turned and walked out the door only to be summned back to Vala's side at the spead of thought as Vala thinks to herself _"Morgan"_ In the blink of an eye shifts from solid matter to energy until she is by Vala's bed.

Vala asks her, "Before you go with the good doctor would you like to hold Morgaine Jackson."

"You named her after me?" Morgan said

"We used the French spelling... Vala like the way it rolled off the tougne." Daniel told her

Vala handed her daughter Morgaine, to Morgan le Fay who takes her in one arm saying, "She is beautiful Vala just like her mother!" Morgan hands her back Vala saying softly "She is still hungry!

In Dr Carolyn Lam's office, Morgan stood before Carolyn asking, "How would you like to become my apprentice?"

Carolyn said, "I don't understand!"

Morgan told her "As punishment for helping Vala with delivery of her babies... I have been restricted to this planit for the next thousand years" In a thoughtful introspective moment Morgan, said, "I asked for, and have been given permission to pass on what I know of the healing arts!"

Carolyn stands there dumbstruck by the offer not quite sure what to say. Morgan looked at the good docter stating, "The offer is quite genuine Dr Lam..., You will be the first person to practice Atlantian medicine in over nine millennia Dr Lam!"

Carolyn says "then I accept."

Morgan tells her "We will start tomorrow, today we enjoy the moment."

Both women head back to Vala's bedside in med bay

Vala asks, "You're leaving so soon?"

Morgan tells her with a smile"yes and no Vala."

Vala looks confused asking "I don't understand

Morgan states, "I will be passing on what I know to Carolyn!"

Vala asks "wouldn't that be interfering?"

Morgan tells her "I have been given permission!"

Morgan asks Vala "If you wish I can remove all trace of the Liquid Naquadah from her blood stream..., however having that in her blood could prove beneficial later!"

Vala says, "Right now my little ones are happy & healthy that's all that matters!"

Morgan told Vala, "Then I will do nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

One week later because of the fact, that little Morgaine had Liquid Naquadah in her blood stream they kept her for observation for a few days just to be sure. The family Jackson, "Daniel, Vala, little Morgaine were cleared to go home. Walking in the front door, they find a nursery already set up and a note on the kitchen table it reads.

Daniel, Vala!

With all the trips back and forth to the hospital, we realized you probably haven't had time to shop for all the essentials so me and the rest of your SG 1 team took the liberty of setting up your nursery for you! Conceder it a wedding gift for the happy couple.

Jack O'Neil

Both Daniel and Vala had just enough time to take a breath before the doorbell rings.

Daniel kisses Vala on the check saying, "I will get it!"

In walked both Jack and Samantha! Jack said, "I see your home I was hoping that we could just leave this and go!"

Samantha places a baby seat on the table saying, "I checked it out the seat myself I wanted to be sure it was safe."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Daniel popped a beer for Jack then stated, "I hear congratulations are in order Jack, Sam got tired of waiting and asked you to marry her."

Sipping his beer Jack tells him "oh yea."

Daniel asks him "do you have a date yet?"

Samantha added, "We are thinking May 1st Daniel"

Chuckling Daniel stated, "Beltane how apropos!"

With a speculative glance Jack raised his eyebrow asking "What you mean Daniel?"

Narrowing his gaze Daniel told him, "With a name like O'Neil you never heard of the sacred marriage held at Beltane?"

Jack and Samantha tell them "We have to leave."

Thirty minutes later in the bedroom the both Daniel & Vala shared, a crib had been set up for little ones however, neither Morgaine nor Viviene were not in it. Morgaine started crying and Vala rushed to the room to check seeing that the crib was empty turned to see that Daniel her husband sleeping on the bed with Morgaine lying across one side his chest and Viviene on the other with pillows holding them in place along with both hands!

The sight of her Daniel and their daughter in a loving embrace brings a tear of joy to her eyes!

Daniel woke up asking "Hay, hay what are all the tears for?" "Vala told him "I don't know why our daughter is crying but I am crying because the sight of the three of you asleep her safe in your arms make me happy." Daniel says, "Ok let's find out why our little one is upset!" Vala took Viviene while Daniel supported Morgaine under her arms with his both hands wedged into her armpits as he slowly sniffs!

Daniel states "WHAO Morgaine what have you been eating!" Vala gets a somewhat annoyed look on her face saying "Nothing but mother's milk" Daniel asks Vala set up the changing table would you!

Daniel carries his daughter over to the changing table where he finds everything he will need set out for him. A fresh diaper, baby wipes, baby powder along with his SG 1 issued Gas Mask!

Daniel looks at Vala and shrugged her shoulders as Daniel Stated "Jacks idea of a joke"

As Daniel changes his daughter's stinky diaper enduring the stick. Vala studied him and his actions, Vala had of course watched the nurses back at the base change her daughters but they were all women. At Dr. Lam's request, Vala and Daniel had taken some parenting classes on the base! However, she was watching how much loving care Daniel was showing in changing her and how Zen like his approach was

Daniel looks at Vala.

Vala blurts out "I knew it"

Daniel mumbles, "You knew what?"

Vala says, "You are my perfect man."

Daniel states now we have to do something about Jack and Sam

Vala Says I am already working on it, and if what Samantha says is true, you will be his best man sooner than you think.

Daniel states "Oh!"

Vala asked Daniel, "Do you remember that lingerie set from our honeymoon night?

Daniel asks "yes, what about it!"

Vala states that Samantha bought a matching set as an enticement for Jack.

Daniel says "and?"

Vala said, "She made love to him, and then asked him to marry her, he said yes!"

Daniel looked at his wife over the rims of his glasses saying, "I see!"

Shrugging her shoulders Vala states, "I made a quick 20."

Daniel raises his eyebrow saying "Oh really."

Vala told him, "It was the day you had Samantha take me out for a wedding dress, we stopped over in the lingerie department where she said that would be perfect for the honeymoon night. "

Daniel smiles at Vala remembering that night saying, "She was right there."

When the sales woman walked up adding "Or getting that special someone to say yes!"

Daniel puts his newborn down on the changing table for a moment takes Vala in his arms and spins her into a dip and a kiss before picking up Morgaine again!

Daniel looked at Vala asking her "You sure you weren't host to Aphrodite?"

Vala quipped sharply, "Don't even joke about that... compared to me Aphrodite was a rank armature"

Realizing he had upset his wife Daniel replied "All I meant was Aphrodite... was known for inspiring love in others" Kissing Vala he said, "You seem to be able to do the same thing... however not that I think about your right." Kissing Vala Daniel stated, "Aphrodite has nothing on you"

In between kisses Vala said "Don't- You- Forget it"


	17. Chapter 17

The next day at Jack O'Neil's cabin by the lake Vala drives up to the home that Samantha & Jack share, knocking on the door it was Samantha who answered it asking "Vala what are you doing here?"

Vala Replies, "Am I... or am I not you're made of honor!"

Samantha Replies "You are!"

Vala Stated, "May 1st will be here before you know it and we have some planning to do!"

Samantha Stated "But I have projects to finish before then... besides it's only February!"

Vala pulled her black tresses back into a ponytail saying, "You're right you do and the most important project is finding the right dress."

Vala pulls out her Cell phone and hits the auto dial for General Landry

"Vala to what do I owe the pleasure?" The General asked.

Vala Replies "General are there any missions on the boards that would require Colonel Carter's attention?"

General Hank Landry replied, "None that I know of Vala!"

Vala Asked General Landry, "So if I were to kidnap her to go looking at a dress!"

Hank Landry asked Vala "Put the phone on speaker"

Pushing the speaker button Vala puts the phone on the table General Landry Said "Colonel Carter, Samantha I can't order you to go looking for the most beautiful wedding dress you can find!"

Samantha Replies "Yes Sir"

General Hank Landry's voice was calm as he stated, "I can strongly advise you to take the day off!"

Somewhat stunned Samantha replied, "Thank You Sir." Begrudgingly Samantha followed Vala out the door to the car. Thirty Minutes Later at Alexandra's wedding boutique as they walked in the door Alexandra said, "It's so nice to see return customers to our shop."

Vala Replies "Yes, this time we are here to look for her wedding dress!"

With a wink, Alexandra said, "The negligee worked?"

Samantha starts to blush as she replies "Better than I had hoped."

"Alexandra" Looks Samantha up and then down again saying an "A Line Sweetheart neckline. "Alexandra" walks over to another part of the Boutique taking something off the rack. Thinking out-loud she said, "Now shoes, 6 Inch Sexy High Heel Shoe Classic Pump White Leather I think."

"Alexandra" calls over her assistant Susan. Alexandra tells "Susan help these to women with the dress."

Susan was busy taking notes as she replied, "Right-away!" Susan scurried off with Alexandra's list in hand and in mind asking, "Will you two ladies come with me?"

The trio heads back to the dressing area so Samantha can try everything on! Samantha & Vala head back to a private room. The room itself has to parts the dressing area and a fitting area

Samantha comes out of the dressing area in an A-line off the shoulder wedding dress. Fashioned from Faux Silk Satin, the crossover draping of the bodice creates an open V-neckline and continues into off-the-shoulder, gently pleated straps. Accents of crystal beading accent the straps where they join the bodice both front and back. The torso flows into a draped skirt, extending into a chapel train for a truly regal feel. She looked like Pure Elegance! Samantha was a wearing white classic adult size long opera length satin gloves looks every bit the lady in waiting in 6 Inch Sexy High Heel Shoe Classic Pump Made of White Leather.

Susan said, "It needs something!" As if on cue, Alexandra walks in holding, a White Silk Floral Brocade Bridal woven in a Steel Boned Corset and Sexy sheer white thigh high stockings

Vala Says "Those will work!"

Nervously Samantha replies, "I don't know!" Biting her upper lip

Vala whispered to Samantha "I was the incarnation of the goddess of Semetic, goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure for more years then I can count Samantha." Vala told her "Trust me... you want him to think of you as a woman not a military officer... you want him to see the woman"

Samantha nervously bit her lip once again.

Alexandra asked them "Would you like to try these on?"

Vala stepped forward and said, "Yes... come with me Samantha." Taking her by the hand Vala led Samantha back to the dressing area and came back five minutes later Vala Says "Hair down I think!"

Samantha catches a glimpse of herself in a full-length mirror and her eyes and face lights up. Samantha Replies "Jack will love me in this."

Alexandra told Samantha, "He will enjoy taking you out of it even more!"

Both Susan & Vala look at each other and back to Samantha saying, "You may not make it to the honeymoon bed!"

By that point Samantha Carter was beat red.


	18. Chapter 18

Beltane May 1s.t. It was a sunny May morning and all of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neil's friends and family had gathered by the lake at his cabin for their pending nuptials. Among the gathered crowd were Mr. & Mrs. Denial Jackson and there now three month old baby "Morgan." Teal'c and his soon to be mate Ishta along with his son Rya'c and his bride Kar'yn. Ishta, Rya'c, Kar'yn and even Bra'tac received special permission to travel to earth at for this special day.

Unbeknownst to his father Teal'c, Rya'c had been keeping a secret for nine months, he and his wife Kar'yn along with help of Ishta. Kar'yn was with child, and did not wish to spoil Samantha's and Jack's wedding day!

Although Jack had retired from the air force he is was in his Air Force Dress uniform, awaiting his bride Samantha Carter on the docks by Lake with Samantha's friend Pastor Gary Abrams a former Navy Seal he once dated Samantha when she was stationed at the pentagon.

Taking his place at the podium Pastor Gary Abrams announced to the waiting crowd, "May I have your attention please the ceremony is about to begin!"

The U.S.A.F. ceremonial brass band started playing the wedding march just as Samantha appears at the end of the aisle, Samantha looked truly breathtaking in her A line off the shoulder wedding dress. Fashioned from Faux Silk Satin, the crossover draping of the bodice created an open V-neckline as it that continued into a set off-the-shoulder pleated straps, with crystal accents and beadings highlighting the straps as they joined the bodice at both front and back. From the torso it flowed into a draped skirt, extending itself into a chapel train for a truly regal feel.

Samantha's classic white satin opera gloves extended up her arms past her elbows covering half her triceps. On the crown of her head, Samantha Carter's Two-tier Chapel Length Lace Veil draped down from the top of her head covering her face.

Lieutenant General Jonathan J. "Jack" O'Neill Ret. stood there gazing in silence back down the length of the aisle at Samantha taking in both her and her dress; he was spellbound by Samantha's beauty, feeling like he was looking a dream made real! Although both Jack O'Neil and Samantha Carter have known each other for years he was seeing her for the first time. Jack knew Samantha Carter the Air Force officer he was looking at the woman Samantha Carter the woman and truly seeing her for the first time.

Major General George Hammond escorted Samantha the short walk down the aisle to Jacks side. The mountain breeze blew through her lace veil caressing her shoulder length blond trusses as they walked down the aisle so she can marry Jack her former commanding officer.

Samantha took one final step and finds herself standing next to Jack O'Neil, gazing at him not as commander to subordinate but as fiancé to the man, she intends to marry! Pastor Gary Abrams tells the gathered crowd, "I have known Samantha for more years then I am sure ether of us will care to admit!"

Pastor Abrams continued on and said, "When Samantha was accepted at Stargate Command she was chomping at the bit for the new challenges"

The crowd softly laughs at Pastor Abrams comments as he stated, "Little did we know that she would find the love of her life at that post."

After a short interlude Pastor Abrams began the ceremony itself and said, "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neil, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This birth of spirit reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and blooms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neil be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part.

The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."

Pastor Abrams asks, "Do you Samantha Carter, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Jack O'Neil to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

With a giddy smile, Samantha Carter says,"I do."

Pastor Abrams tells her _"_Place the ring on his finger." He turns his attention to Jack

Pastor Abrams asks, "Do you Jack O'Neil, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Samantha Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jack tells him "I do."

Pastor Abrams tells him"Place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."

And now Jack O'Neil and Samantha Carter seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."

Pastor Gray said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife… Jack you may kiss your bride!"

Several Hours later the wedding reception is well under way Kar'yn turns to Ishta and starts to say "I need some-." and she collapses. A raven-haired woman appears to catch her mid fall. Ishta the matriarch of her tribe assumed a fighting position ready to defend her kinswoman Kar'yn. Denial Jackson saw the events unfold called out "Ishta she is a friend!" Teal'c reassures her that she is indeed a friend and that she saved his live in the battle with the Ori.

Teal'c whispers in Ishta ear "If not for her I would not be yours!"

Morgan looks at Ishta and Teal'c telling them "She will be fine... however she need food and rest"

Morgan places her palm on the forehead of Kar'yn, as she instantly rouses herself.

Morgan gently asked Kar'yn "Don't you think he has a right to know he will be a grandfather?"

Rya'c moved his wife's side with such speed that it looked as though his feet had wings asks, "Is Kar'yn alright?"

Morgan face takes on a serine placed appearance instantly calms Rya'c telling him "She is fine... so is your child!

Kar'yn looks at the woman asking "My baby?"

Teal'c's eyes widen at this revelation, Ishta takes Teal'c by the hand saying "They did not wish to spoil "Jack & Samantha's day in the sun"

Dr. Carolyn Lam was Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell's date for the evening arrived on scene asking, "Morgan how is she!"

Morgan told Carolyn "both mother and child will be fine… though she does need rest!"

In the blink of an eye both Morgan and Kar'yn, disappear only to reappear in the guest rooms of Jack's cabin! Kar'yn becomes visibly upset at not seeing Rya'c Morgan merely snaps her fingers and Rya'c appears.

Dr. Lam walked from the lake to the cabin appears in the guest room holding a glass of water and a plate to food look at Rya'c saying "Make sure she eats all of this and drinks the water!"

A few moments later Teal'c rushes into the room. Rya'c sits on the bed next to his wife of 5 years saying, "Dad, me, and Kar'yn have something to tell you... we're having a baby, your grandchild father!"

Anxiety gives way to joy as his sons words sink in to Teal'c's head as he asks "Why did you not tell me?"

Kar'yn tells Teal'c's "I asked them to keep my secret until after today!"


End file.
